Other World
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Saat serangan Eren Jaeger hampir mengenai titan, gumpalan asap mengepungnya. Namun ketika asap tersebut telah hilang... "Kau memakai bahasa kami tapi tak tahu namanya? Dies ist Deutsch," ... ia lebih terkejut lagi... Chap 1: The Other Armin. Warn: Little bit Sho-ai
1. The Other Armin

Seorang remaja berdiri dengan berani di puncak dinding setinggi lima puluh meter, yang disebut Wall Rose, di kota Trost. Di hadapannya, sesosok makhluk dengan tinggi lebih dari enam puluh meter memperhatikan remaja itu menggunakan matanya yang kecil dan kejam.

Bukan Eren Jaeger namanya kalau ia takut hanya dengan hal kecil begitu.

"Yo, sudah lima tahun tak ketemu, ya," ujarnya, dengan seringaian penuh kebencian. Titan –begitu masyarakat di sana menyebut makhluk raksasa ini- itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, mengarah kepada Eren. Pemuda itu langsung melompat dan menancapkan 3DMG miliknya ke tangan sang titan.

Tadinya, ia mengira titan ini akan menyerangnya. Tapi ternyata titan itu berniat menghancurkan meriam, yang sudah dipasang sejak awal untuk menyerang titan yang ingin masuk ke dalam dinding. 'Ternyata dia bisa berpikir,' batinnya ketika menyadari hal tersebut.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari di atas lengan titan yang hanya terlihat ototnya saja itu. Entah kenapa, titan ini membiarkan saja perlakuan Eren terhadap lengannya. Tak lama, Eren hilang keseimbangan karena titan ini menggoyangkan tangannya, membuatnya terjatuh.

3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear menancap di leher titan.

Seketika, Eren meluncur menghadap ke leher titan. Ia mempersiapkan ayunan pedangnya. Dengan posisi dan keadaan seperti ini, Eren yakin serangannya pasti mengenai titan itu.

BWUSH

"Hah!?"

Betapa terkejutnya remaja ini ketika melihat asap yang mengepul di sekeliling tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat, ia terbatuk. Namun ketika asap tersebut telah hilang...

... ia lebih terkejut lagi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Other World

Chapter 1:

The Other Armin

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (C) Hajime Isayama

Warning:

Sho-ai, (untuk chapter ini sedikit) ErenxArmin, ooc, awas typo, AU nyelempit AR

Tidak suka jangan baca

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Remaja lelaki itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak aneh. Sangat aneh. Orang-orang yang sangat ramai berlalu-lalang, balok-balok besi beroda yang bisa berjalan, lampu warna-warni yang berkedip bergantian, dan ada beberapa orang berseragam yang menari di tengah jalan.

"Di mana... ini?"

Mata hijau itu memandang ke atas. Hei, tidak ada dinding! Tidak ada Wall Maria, Wall Rose, dan Wall Sina yang telah dibuat ratusan tahun lalu untuk menghalangi titan masuk ke kota! Dinding-dinding itu telah hilang!

Tidak ada dinding, berarti tidak ada titan.

Dalam sekejap saja, Eren menyadari ini bukan dunianya.

Kalau bukan di dunianya, berarti ini di mana?

Kedua tangannya menyimpan dua bilah pedang, yang digunakan sebagai senjata untuk menyerang titan. Ia berjalan ke trotoar, di mana banyak toko yang memajang beragam produk. Pakaian, kue-kue, barang elektronik, sepatu, dan sebagainya. Aneh, kenapa benda-benda itu dipajang di benda yang bening begitu? Kalau dicuri bagaimana?

Ia semakin heran lagi ketika menemukan tatapan risih manusia lain yang memandangnya aneh. Padahal seharusnya, mereka mengagumi pakaian Eren, yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah bagian dari militer, yang bertugas sebagai pembunuh titan.

Bingung, Eren berlari ke tengah jalan. Tidak mempedulikan balok besi berjalan yang hampir mengenainya. Ia berpikir, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa mendapat penjelasan dari manusia-manusia lain yang agak aneh itu.

TIIIIN!

"Aduh!" seru Eren kesakitan, tatkala bahunya tiba-tiba menabrak trotoar. Sakit, tentu saja. Butir hijaunya terbuka, memantulkan bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

Tu-tunggu...

... wajah itu...

"Armin?" rintihnya, mengenali sosok yang terbaring bersamanya, menyelamatkannya. Mata biru sosok tersebut membulat seketika, dilihat sekilas sangat mirip dengan teman baiknya, Armin. _"Sind du verletzt? Wie du wissen meinen namen?(1)"_ tanya si mata biru, yang memang namanya adalah Armin.

Untuk sesaat, Eren terdiam karena terlalu terkejut. 'Dia memakai bahasaku,' ia membatin, ketika mengetahui Armin menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengannya. _"U-um... Nein, aber __meine schulter ist ausgerenkt,(2)"_ katanya, sembari memandangi bahu kirinya.

Armin berdiri, ia mengibaskan celananya yang berdebu sekilas sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan, untuk membantu Eren berdiri. "Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Ayo ke rumahku, kita obati lukamu," menuntun Eren berjalan menuju apartemen miliknya.

Sepanjang jalan, Eren hanya bisa memandangi kelap-kelip kota. Semuanya sangat berbeda dengan kota-kota yang pernah ia tempati. Lampu-lampu yang entah kenapa bisa jadi warna merah kuning hijau begitu, balok besi yang bisa dimasuki manusia dan berjalan, gedung-gedung yang tinggi. Bahkan ada gedung yang ditempati ribuan manusia yang tinggal dan tidur di dalamnya.

Setahunya, satu rumah, ya, untuk satu keluarga. Tidak ramai-ramai dan bertingkat-tingkat begini.

"Masuklah," ajak Armin, ia membuka pintu apartemennya, dan mengangkat tangannya, mempersilakan Eren untuk masuk duluan. Remaja itu masuk dengan canggung, sedikit kebingungan dengan segala yang ia lihat di kota tersebut. Termasuk Armin yang ia kenal di sini ternyata tak seperti biasanya.

Hmph, setidaknya, sejauh ini seperti itu.

Armin membawa Eren ke kamarnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di sebuah kasur sementara ia sendiri menyiapkan air dingin dan lap. "Bajumu dibuka dulu," ucapnya sembari membantu Eren melepas jas keanggotaan militer yang ia kenakan. Eren meringis kesakitan ketika bahu kirinya tersenggol, sepertinya terkilir parah.

"Maaf, " kata Armin. Kini ia membuka tali yang mengikat sekujur tubuh Eren.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Eren, membuka pembicaraan. "Kenapa manusia melihatku dengan pandangan yang aneh? Lalu, ke mana dinding yang membatasi kota? Sebenarnya, ini di mana?" Eren bertanya beruntun. 'Tidak sabaran sekali,' Armin membatin, sedikit tertawa dengan mulut kecilnya.

Eren terpekur, suara tawa Armin yang ini benar-benar mirip suara Armin yang berada di dunianya.

Remaja berambut hitam itu cemberut, merasa diabaikan. "Kau memakai bahasa kami tapi tak tahu namanya? _Dies ist_ _Deutsch,(3)_"terang Armin, kini ia membuka pakaian bagian atas Eren, membiarkannya terbuka seperti itu sementara ia sendiri menyiapkan lap yang akan dibasahi dengan air dingin.

"Deutsch?" tanya Eren, dengan dialek yang sangat pas. Ketepatan logatnya membuat Armin tersenyum sedikit, terang saja, logat dan dialek orang ini sangat tepat dan fasih, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu nama bahasa yang ia gunakan, maupun negara yang memakainya.

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Eren, Armin mengangguk. "_Bundesrebulik Deutschland,_(4) itu nama resmi nasionalnya," katanya, mengusapkan lap pada bahu Eren yang cedera. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, begitu lembut sampai Eren mengira Armin mirip dengan ibunya.

Armin memijat bahu Eren untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ketika Eren meringis, matanya memicing, rupanya ia juga ikut merasakan sakit atas yang ia lakukan pada Eren, sekedar bentuk permintaan maaf, mungkin. "Oh, iya, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya, seraya membalut bahu Eren dengan perban.

"Eren Jaeger, kau mirip sekali dengan temanku, namanya Armin Arlert. Kami bertiga, aku, Armin, dan kakak angkatku, berasal dari Shiganshina, kota yang paling dekat dengan Wall Maria," kata Eren panjang. Armin di hadapannya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, tidak mengerti.

"Wah, namaku juga Armin Arlert. Tapi aku baru tahu di dunia ini ada kota bernama Shiganshina. Wall Maria itu dinding yang seperti apa? Lebih tinggi dari Tembok Berlin?" tanyanya antusias. Mata birunya berbinar bagai anak-anak yang menemukan mainan baru. Sangat mengingatkan Eren pada Armin di dunianya, yang sangat antusias ketika menemukan buku yang membahas dunia luar.

Kini, Armin yang ini, terlihat begitu penasaran dengan dunia 'dalam'.

Eren memutuskan untuk duduk di kasur milik Armin, setelah yang bersangkutan ikut naik ke kasur dan duduk bersila di hadapannya. "Em... aku tak tahu apa itu Tembok Berlin, tapi Wall Maria tingginya lima puluh meter," memandangi mata Armin yang benar-benar mirip dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Lima puluh meter? Benarkah? Hebat sekali! Hei, hei, untuk apa kalian membuat dinding yang tinggi seperti itu?" ia bertanya lagi, lebih antusias dan penasaran dari yang tadi. Namun kali ini, Eren tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Armin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eh... apa itu membuatmu tersinggung? Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Eren tersenyum memaklumi, Armin yang ini benar-benar mirip dengan Armin-nya. Ya, Armin-nya. Ia masih terlihat ramah dan lembut hati. "Tidak apa, kami membuat dinding untuk melindungi diri dari titan."

Kembali, Armin mengedipkan butir birunya beberapa kali. "Titan? Makhluk raksasa yang ada di legenda?" tanyanya, menyebutkan hal yang ia tahu. Dan memang seingatnya, titan adalah makhluk raksasa yang ada dalam banyak legenda atau dongeng.

Kepala hitam Eren menggeleng pelan. "Titan di dunia kami bukan legenda, mereka benar-benar ada. Yah, meskipun kau memang benar soal mereka adalah makhluk raksasa. Tambahan, mereka memakan manusia."

Air muka Armin mendadak menjadi horor ketika menemukan frasa 'memakan manusia' yang keluar dari mulut Eren. "Ka-karena itukah kalian selalu membawa senjata ke mana-mana? Kau terlihat menakutkan di mata orang-orang," katanya, menatap ngeri pada senjata yang dibawa Eren.

Kedua tangan Eren refleks terentang, raut wajahnya sedikit panik. "Bukan, bukan begitu!" jeritnya, tidak menyangka Armin akan terlihat setakut itu saat mengetahui kenyataan soal titan. "Tidak semua orang-orang kami membawa senjata ke mana-mana. Hanya anggota militer yang boleh bawa senjata."

Mata Armin membulat, lalu berkedip dua kali sebelum mengguncang bahu Eren kuat-kuat. "Berarti, kau anggota militer? Hebat! Berapa usiamu? Sepertinya kau masih belasan, tapi sudah jadi anggota militer? Hebat! Hebat sekali!" membuat kepala Eren terantuk-antuk sementara rasa sakit di bahu kirinya semakin menyiksa.

"S-sakit... Armin... hentikan..." rintih Eren di tengah-tengah guncangan kepalanya. Tangan Armin spontan terlepas dari bahu Eren. "Ups, maaf, Eren..." sesalnya, tersenyum canggung dengan tangan di belakang tengkuk.

Hening lagi...

"Eren, kau ngantuk?" tanya Armin, menyadari adanya celah hening di antara mereka. Wajah Eren sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya kepala hitamnya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, tidur saja di sana, aku akan tidur di bawah memakai futon," katanya, membawa tubuhnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lemari.

"Futon?" Eren melirik penasaran, sekalipun tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas kasur milik Armin. Ia hampir akan bertanya lagi sampai melihat Armin menggotong kasur lipat dari atas lemari.

"Ya, futon. Kasur tradisional dari Jepang, temanku yang memberikannya sebagai hadiah," ucap Armin yang membentangkan kasur lipat tersebut di atas lantai. Terlihat sangat tebal, empuk, dan nyaman.

Eren terpekur sedikit ketika ia melihat Armin telah tertidur di kasur lipat yang ia sebut futon itu. Wajah yang tepat menghadap kepadanya ini tampak tenang sekali, benar-benar mirip dengan Armin yang ada di dunianya. Armin yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Armin yang harus ia lindungi. Armin yang...

Jemari Eren tergerak untuk membelai rambut pirang itu. Di luar dugaan, ternyata amat halus dan lembut. Tanpa sadar, tangan Eren beralih ke pipi Armin, mengusapnya lembut.

Sedikit, Eren tersenyum. Hanya sedikit.

'Aku harus cari cara agar bisa keluar dari sini...'

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N:

Fic ini terinspirasi dari khayalan saya *iya, saya tukang ngayal* yang berpikir: "Armin itu selalu pengen tahu soal dunia luar, tapi gimana kalo di luar sana ada Armin lain yang penasaran banget soal dunia dalam?" jadilah fic ini. Tadinya, saya mau buat oneshot, tapi mungkin bakal kepanjangan, jadi saya pecah-pecahin aja.

Translation:

1. Apa kau terluka? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?

2. Tidak, tapi bahuku terkilir

3. Ini Jerman

4. Nama resmi nasional Jerman. Orang-orang di sana bilang Jerman adalah Deutsch, tapi nama resminya adalah Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Sama kayak kita yang bilang negeri ini adalah Indonesia, tapi nama resminya adalah NKRI.

Mengapa saya pilih Jerman? Karena nama-nama chara SnK kayak nama orang Jerman, di openingnya pun ada bahasa Jerman-nya... #alasan simple, yah..

Maafkan saya kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan bahasa Jerman-nya. Habisnya saya enggak gugling, ngandalin buku pelajaran di sekolah =='

Pertanyaan? Keluhan? Hal-hal lain yang mau disampaikan? Flame?

Silakan manfaatkan kotak di bawah... ^^


	2. The Other Mikasa

Pagi ini, Eren terbangun ketika telinganya mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Sembari meringis, ia menoleh ke samping untuk membangunkan Armin yang tertidur dengan futon di lantai. "Armin, bangun. Ada yang mengetuk pintu," panggilnya.

Armin membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia baru saja akan berdiri saat mendengar ketukan pintu, seperti yang Eren bilang. "Iya, tunggu!" sang pemilik rambut pirang berseru kepada tamunya.

Ketukan tersebut segera berhenti setelah Armin menyuruh sang pengetuk untuk menunggu. 'Sopan sekali,' pikir Eren. Sedari tadi, ia hanya mendengar pintu diketuk dengan lembut, bukan secara tidak sabaran seperti orang yang sudah menunggu dua hari.

Berat, Eren mencoba untuk bangkit. Sedikit banyak ia penasaran juga soal siapa yang mengetuk pintu. "Masuklah," suara Armin menghentikan langkah Eren. Oh, itu pasti temannya. Eren mengintip sedikit dari dalam kamar, tak mau mengganggu mereka yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu mungil apartemen milik Armin Arlert.

Mereka berbincang sedikit, tertawa-tawa, berkelakar. Wajah sang tamu tak begitu terlihat di mata Eren, namun ia tahu ada sebaris warna hitam tepat di samping kepala Armin. Tidak begitu dekat, namun masih terlihat.

Tak lama, Armin menoleh ke belakang, memergoki Eren yang sedang mengintip mereka. "Ah, ayo sini, Eren. Kukenalkan dengan teman lamaku," tawarnya. Eren terkejut sebentar, namun segera mengangguk sedikit, dan berjalan menuju sofa tempat mereka –Armin dan tamunya- berbincang.

Untuk sesaat, Eren terdiam.

Rambut sehitam tinta, mata sekelam malam, dan kulit sekuning langsat.

"Mikasa?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Other World

Chapter 2:

The Other Mikasa

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (C) Hajime Isayama

Warning:

Sho-ai, (untuk chapter ini sedikit) ErenxArmin, JeanxArmin, dan JeanxMikasa, ooc, awas typo, AR nyelempit AU

Tidak suka jangan baca

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau siapa?" tanya tamu Armin, seorang perempuan berwajah oriental yang dipanggil Eren sebagai Mikasa. Untuk sejenak, Eren terperangah, Mikasa sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Namun ia segera sadar, ini bukanlah dunianya. Tidak semua orang yang ia kenal juga mengenal dirinya.

Armin segera menepuk tangan, untuk mencairkan suasana. "Kenalkan, Mikasa. Dia Eren Jaeger, teman baruku. Eren, dia ini adalah Mikasa Ackerman, temanku saat SMA. Dia setengah Jepang," jelasnya. Mendengar kata 'Jepang', Eren teringat dengan _futon_ yang dipakai Armin tadi malam.

"_Futon_ tadi malam itu hadiah dari Mikasa?" tanyanya, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari Armin. Ketika Eren menghadapkan kepalanya kepada Mikasa, gadis itu segera menundukkan kepala, bersikap seperti mengucapkan salam.

"Saya Mikasa Ackerman, salam kenal," katanya sembari mengangkat kembali kepala hitamnya. Eren terpekur kembali, Mikasa yang ini berwajah sangat mirip dengan Mikasa yang ia kenal. Bermuka datar dan hanya bicara seperlunya.

Hanya, ia tidak menyangka, Mikasa yang ini benar-benar sopan. Padahal di dunianya, Mikasa bisa dibilang sebagai gadis yang kasar, dan memiliki kekuatan berlimpah.

Armin kembali menengahi ketika melihat Eren bengong sendiri. "Mikasa ini, ibunya orang Jepang, ayahnya dari Stuttgart. Keluargaku dan keluarga Ackerman dulunya juga tinggal di Stuttgart, tapi kami berdua pindah ke Munich untuk kuliah, dan mendapat pekerjaan di Berlin setelah lulus."

"Mendapat... pekerjaan?" kernyit Eren. "Eh-hei, memangnya seusia kalian bisa dapat pekerjaan? Ini tahun berapa?" Mikasa dan Armin berpandangan, berkedip bersamaan, dan saling berbisik. Sesekali Mikasa mengangguk-angguk, mungkin Armin sedang menjelaskan sesuatu.

Tak lama, wajah keduanya kembali menghadap kepada Eren. "Ini tahun 1986, kami sama-sama dua puluh lima tahun," Armin menjawab tenang. Eren mengernyit kembali, 1986? Wah jauh sekali, padahal ia kira ini baru tahun 850, dan tahu-tahu sudah 1986? Sudah seribu tahun lebih rupanya.

"Oh iya, Armin. Aku ada oleh-oleh, tempat kerjaku mengadakan wisata ke Rusia minggu lalu, ini untukmu," Mikasa memberikan sebuah boneka bergambar seorang wanita yang agak aneh, gemuk dan tersenyum ramah. "Dan ini dari Jean, kau tahu, dia selalu menanyakanmu. Kalaupun menanyakan pendapatku, pasti dia akan bilang 'hei Mikasa, menurutmu ini cocok dengan Armin?' dan semacamnya. Aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya," tutur Mikasa panjang, di tangannya terdapat sebuah mantel tebal dengan bulu serigala Siberia. Hadiah dari Jean.

Lagi-lagi, Eren menganga. Ia memang tidak mengerti apa itu Rusia, apa nama benda yang dibawa Mikasa, atau disebut apa boneka itu, tapi... "Jean itu... Jean Kristchein?" tanyanya, Armin dan Mikasa berpandangan lagi.

"Iya, Jean Kristchein, dia itu.. dulunya menyukai Mikasa, tapi karena Mikasa tidak akan mempedulikan laki-laki yang lebih lemah darinya, jadi dia berpaling... padaku.." nada bicara Armin yang seakan meratapi nasib, membuat Eren sedikit bersimpati. Kasihan sekali anak ini.

Yah, mungkin beberapa sifat dari orang-orang di dunianya juga ada pada 'kembaran' mereka. Hei, apakah Jean yang ada di dunianya juga seperti itu? Menyerah akan Mikasa dan berpaling kepada Armin? Mentang-mentang Armin itu manis, seenaknya saja dia mau mengembat sahabat baik Eren.

Dan lagi... Eren juga sedikit menyukai Armin. Mungkin...

Tak lama, Mikasa berdiri. Ia meninggalkan kotak hadiah yang ia berikan pada Armin, sebelum berjalan ke luar pintu. "Aku pulang dulu, Armin. Oh, iya, sebaiknya kau lebih tegas menolak Jean, kalau tidak begitu nanti dia tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu," tukasnya sembari menunjuk wajah Armin tepat di hidung. Armin menanggapi dengan senyum ramah dan lambaian tangan yang canggung.

Tubuh rampingnya ia hempaskan di samping Eren, menyandar di atas sofa. Sekilas, mata birunya melihat kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Masih memakai seragam militer yang kemarin, walaupun rompinya sudah dilepas, tapi celana ketat dan kausnya masih melekat.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju, Eren. Pakaianmu sudah kotor," ucap Armin ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi. Bosan. Eren diam saja, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, bahkan tidak merubah posisi duduknya.

Armin tertawa kecil, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Kau bisa pakai bajuku yang agak besar, cari saja di lemari," senyumnya, mengerti dengan diamnya Eren. Disambut dengan anggukan canggung dari si pemuda hitam, Armin mengganti channel televisinya.

Selang beberapa menit, Armin mengira Eren sudah berada di dalam bak mandi, dan berendam dengan nyaman. Pikirannya berkonsentrasi hanya ke televisi, bersiap untuk mencerna siaran berita selanjutnya, sebelum ia...

"UWAAAA~!"

... mendengar teriakan dari arah kamar mandi. Pasti Eren. Siapa lagi?

Cepat, Armin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi satu-satunya di apartemen yang ia sewa. Membuka pintu dengan paksa, ia melihat Eren yang berkeadaan sangat mengerikan. Serta merta Armin menutupi wajah merahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ada apa Er-KYAAAA~!"

Kali ini, ganti ia yang berteriak. Salahkan Eren yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandinya dan sedang berada dalam keadaan tidak memakai apa-apa. Polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Hei, apa dia tidak pernah mendengar kata 'handuk'? Paling tidak, sebelum masuk ke dalam bak, harusnya siapkan handuk dulu, kan?

"A-Armin!" pekik Eren, secara refleks menutupi bagian privasinya. Masih menutupi matanya, sebelah tangan Armin yang bebas menggapai-gapai dinding, mencari saklar lampu, sekedar untuk menggelapkan pandangannya agar tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Eren. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Eren yang sedikit terkejut dengan gelapnya keadaan, segera menemukan sebuah kain yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sebut saja kain itu sebagai handuk. "T-tadi aku baru saja mau masuk ke dalam bak, ternyata airnya panas sekali," sahut Eren takut-takut.

"Ka-kalau begitu, tunggu saja sebentar lagi, sekitar lima menit! Setelah itu kau baru boleh masuk ke air," Armin berkata cepat, dan masih tidak ingin membuka matanya. Sedikit canggung, Eren menatapi Armin yang bersikap seperti anak kecil baru saja melihat adegan dewasa.

"Eum... kurasa kau sudah boleh membuka matamu, Armin. Aku sudah memakai handuk, kok," lapor Eren sembari menggaruk tengkuk. Si pirang membuka matanya pelan-pelan, sesaat kemudian, ia bernapas lega.

Eren, yang sudah memakai handuk di pinggang, langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Armin segera masuk, mau mengukur suhu air yang telah dimasukkan Eren ke dalam bak.

Armin memasukkan tangannya ke air, namun belum sampai sedetik tangannya keluar lagi. Memang terlalu panas. Apa Eren memasukkan air mendidih ke dalam bak? Entahlah, yang pasti asalkan airnya tidak terbuang, boleh saja.

Si pirang melangkah ke dalam kamarnya, seketika ia melihat Eren dengan punggung yang menghadap padanya. Punggung itu membiru, memar. Mungkin karena sewaktu jatuh kemarin, tubuh bagian belakangnya menghantam trotoar.

Sebenarnya, Armin iba juga melihat warna biru jelas yang tercetak di punggung Eren. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlalu baik dengan membawa orang asing seperti Eren masuk dan menginap di dalam rumahnya.

Armin tersentak sedikit. Bukan, Eren bukanlah orang asing. Mungkin memang kebetulan wajahnya sama dengan temannya, tapi Armin yakin Eren bukanlah orang asing.

Ia pernah... bertemu Eren sebelum ini. Makanya ia berani membawa Eren menginap.

"Kau sedang apa, Eren?" Armin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur tempat Eren berbaring. "Menunggu," Eren menjawab sekenanya, tanpa membalik badan. Armin tidak membalas, dan selama lima menit ke depan mereka saling terdiam.

Paling tidak, Eren melihat jejak air mata Armin yang dihapus asal-asalan oleh si mata biru, ketika ia lewat di depannya. Eren tidak tahu kenapa Armin menangis, tapi ia tahu Armin tidak suka kalau hal itu diungkit-ungkit, jadi ia mamutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

Eren menutup pintu kamar mandi, menguncinya, dan melepas handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya sebelum menceburkan diri ke dalam air yang sudah agak hangat. Mungkin suhu air yang sudah mendingan bisa merilekskan pikiran. Haa, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mandi air hangat. Kalau dulu, ibunya pasti akan memasak air dan memasukkannya ke dalam bak untuknya berendam.

Ah, Eren teringat ibunya. Ibunya yang lembut hati namun tegas. Ibunya yang senantiasa tersenyum untuk semua orang. Ibunya yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Ibunya yang suka memarahinya. Ibunya yang mengajari Mikasa memasak. Ibunya yang...

... beberapa tahun lalu, menjadi mangsa titan.

Sedetik, Eren mengepalkan tangannya, kuat. Hingga ruas jarinya memutih. Hatinya dibakar api kemarahan. Otaknya dipenuhi dendam. Tubuhnya dikuasai kemurkaan. Ia bersumpah akan menghabisi seluruh makhluk biadab yang memangsa ibunya itu. Pasti.

Untuk itu, Eren harus mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini dulu.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Eren masih berendam dalam bak mandi. Tidak sabunan, tidak sikat gigi, tidak shampoan, hanya berendam. Peduli amat badannya yang masih bau darah dan belum dibersihkan.

Ia hanya ingin merenung sebentar lagi. Eren hanya ingin mengenang masa-masa di mana ia masih berada di dunianya. Dunia yang dikelilingi tiga lapis dinding setinggi lima puluh meter. Dunia yang setiap harinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu selalu dihantui akan keberadaan titan. Dunia di mana Armin, Mikasa, Jean, dan teman-temannya yang lain mengenalnya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar mandi diketuk, sudah pasti Armin. Hei, berapa lama Eren berada di kamar mandi?

"Eren, kau sudah selesai? Kau sudah di sana selama satu jam, kau tidak pingsan, kan?" Armin bertanya khawatir dari balik pintu. Eren menggeleng, meski ia tahu Armin tidak akan bisa melihat. "Tidak apa, Armin. Kau mau pakai kamar mandinya?" ia bertanya balik.

Armin melangkah ke depan pintu, setelah tadinya menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian. "Tidak, kukira kau pingsan. Aku nanti saja, kusiapkan pakaianmu," seru Armin, sembari melangkah lagi ke depan lemari. Ia tidak memiliki baju yang muat dengan tubuh Eren, semuanya pasti terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Eren keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggang dan rambut yang basah. Tubuhnya memancarkan bau sabun yang biasa Armin pakai, beraroma jeruk lemon. Rupanya ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri setelah satu jam merenung di dalam bak mandi.

Armin menarik kaus putih polos, yang tak pernah dipakainya karena kebesaran, dari dalam lemari, beserta celana selutut warna hitam. Pakaian yang dipakai Eren sebelumnya ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang cucian.

Si pirang duduk kembali di sofa, setelah tidak menemukan Eren di dalam kamarnya, mungkin sudah ganti baju. Kalau begitu, ia ingin melanjutkan tontonan berita di televisi yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Tak sengaja, Armin melihat Eren, sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu. "Armin, kau lihat 3D Manuever Gear-ku? Kau menyimpannya di mana?" ia bertanya, sambil membuka lemari dapur milik Armin, tentu saja isinya hanya panci dan kuali.

Pemuda pirang itu memiringkan kepala, sesaat tidak mengerti, namun otaknya yang cerdas dapat mencerna benda apa yang dimaksud Eren. "Oh, benda itu kujemur di balkon. Tadinya mau kucuci tapi aku lupa, jadi hanya kulap saja dengan pembersih kaca, bau darahnya menyengat sekali," sahut Armin sembari menunjuk balkon. Memang ada benda yang dimaksud Eren, sedang dijemur di atas tiga buah kursi.

Eren segera berlari melihat 3D Manuever Gear-nya. Masih tersisa sedikit bau darah, tapi sepertinya tidak basah. Ia menekan tombol di gagang pedangnya, dan seketika sebuah tali beserta pengaitnya langsung menancap di batang pohon. Masih berfungsi, baguslah. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menggantinya ketika sudah pulang nanti.

"Sepertinya benda itu sangat penting buatmu, apa fungsinya?" tanya Armin tiba-tiba. Ternyata ia sudah berada di samping Eren saat si hitam sedang menguji senjatanya. "Bukan hanya untukku, tapi juga seluruh anggota militer. Kau lihat ini?" tangan Eren memegang erat mesin pelontar.

Armin mengangguk mantap, penasaran. "Di dalamnya ada mesin pelontar mekanik dan tali yang panjang. Tali di bagian luar menyambung ke kedua pedang ini, kalau tombol ditekan," Eren menekan tombol di gagang pedangnya sekali lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, sebuah tali berujung pengait menancap di batang pohon yang lain. "tali di dalam mesin ini akan keluar dengan cepat. Pengait akan menancap di tempat yang menjadi tujuan."

Armin mengangguk-angguk antusias. Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali. "Lalu, orang yang memakai ini akan 'terbang' sesuai jalur tali, didorong dengan gas yang berada dalam dua tabung ini. Kami akan menebas titan dengan pedang," Eren memasukkan lagi tali yang terlontar ke dalam mesin.

Mata biru Armin berbinar-binar, mengagumkan, dalam hatinya. Peralatan dan pemikiran orang-orang di dunia Eren benar-benar canggih. "Keren! Orang-orang di dunia kalian pintar sekali! Boleh kucoba?" Armin menggenggam kedua tangan Eren, mengeluarkan pandangan memohon yang untuk orang-orang tertentu dapat membuat mereka mimisan.

Tes.

Tak terkecuali Eren.

"E... eum..." Armin menyodorkan tisu yang ia ambil dari atas meja dekat tempat tidur kepada Eren. Pemuda itu segera membersihkan hidungnya dari cairan merah. Baiklah, ia akui Armin di dunianya memang manis, tapi ia tidak menyangka efeknya akan sampai seperti ini. Mengerikan.

Armin, setelah menyodorkan tisu, tetap menatap Eren antusias seakan bukan dialah penyebab darah yang keluar dari hidung Eren. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku boleh mencobanya?" ia bertanya kembali. Membuat Eren tidak tega.

Meski begitu, bagi pemula seperti Armin –Eren yakin Armin yang ini pasti belum pernah mengenyam pendidikan militer, lihat saja badannya mungil dan ramping begitu meski usianya sudah kepala dua- pasti akan sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan mesin itu.

Ah, Eren jadi teringat dirinya sendiri. Dulu waktu masih sekolah, ia sering sekali bergelantung terbalik saat latihan karena belum terbiasa.

"Boleh, sih, tapi kau harus 'terbang' bersamaku," kata Eren, bermaksud untuk jaga-jaga kalau Armin nantinya terbalik. Karena ia yang sudah membuat Armin penasaran, tentu ia harus bertanggung jawab apabila terjadi sesuatu, dan untuk mengantisipasinya, ia harus menemani Armin 'terbang'.

Si pirang yang sudah tidak peduli apa pun –yang penting terbang- terus mengangguk-anggukkan kepala kuningnya. Ia tidak peduli mau 'terbang' sendiri atau bersama Eren, yang penting ia harus mencoba menggunakan mesin ini. Pasti menyenangkan.

Eren mendengus bangga, entah kenapa ia senang melihat keantusiasan –kalau tidak mau dibaca sebagai keautisan- Armin. Di mana-mana, Armin yang mana pun tetap memiliki sifat yang mirip, sama-sama berkeingintahuan tinggi. Mungkin sifat itulah yang membuatnya memiliki otak cemerlang.

Tangan Eren memasang 3D Manuever Gear di pinggannya sendiri, setelah sebelumnya mengaitkan tali di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia meraih pinggang Armin, sembari matanya mencari pohon atau gedung untuk jadi tujuan pengaitnya. "Siap?" mata hijaunya melirik si pirang.

Sebenarnya, Armin sedikit takut. Hei, bagaimanapun mereka akan 'terbang', artinya mereka akan melawan gravitasi. Namun dari kemarin ia penasaran sekali dengan mesin ini, Armin memantapkan diri. "Tentu, ayo 'terbang'," ia menyahuti.

Senyum di wajah Eren mengembang. "Pegangan," ucapnya, seketika tangan Armin melilit pinggangnya. Dalam kurang dari tiga detik, keduanya sudah berada di udara.

Armin tidak berani membuka mata, sekalipun ia sangat ingin. "Kau mau lihat pemandangan dari atas, Armin? Deutschland itu ternyata indah sekali, lho," seru Eren santai. Meski tidak melihat ke bawah, Eren tahu kepala Armin menggeleng kuat di dadanya.

Mereka 'terbang'. Sedikit lama, Armin yang begitu sangat penasaran membuka matanya takut-takut. Ia memang 'terbang'. Tidak berpijak di tanah. Tanpa pesawat. Tanpa helikopter. Hanya bermodalkan mesin pelontar mekanik, dua tabung gas, dan tali berujung pengait, beserta Eren Jaeger.

Sejenak Armin menikmati pemandangan di bawahnya. Indah, seperti kata Eren. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tampak seperti semut yang berkeliaran. Sangat menyenangkan. Mereka tak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan, karena Eren, sedemikian rupa, meluncurkan keduanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tali pengait Eren meluncur ke belakang, hendak berbalik. Armin menunjukkan wajah kecewa, entah kenapa ia sangat menikmati 'terbang' tanpa menumpang pada kendaraan seperti ini. Angin menerpa tubuhnya terang-terangan tanpa ampun, membuatnya terbuai dalam lambaian udara.

"Menyenangkan?" tanya Eren ketika kaki mereka sudah menapak di balkon apartemen Armin. "Sangat! Aku jadi ingin mencobanya sendiri!" sahut Armin antusias. Senyum Eren terlukis kembali.

Pemuda hitam itu melepaskan peralatan militernya, dan meletakkan semuanya kembali ke atas tiga buah kursi untuk dijemur. Ia yakin besok pagi bau darahnya sudah hilang. "Kau tahu, Armin di duniaku sangat mahir menggunakan 3D Manuever Gear. Ia bahkan mengisi gas untuk anggota seangkatan," komentar Eren, sembari mengelus puncak kepala Armin.

Untung saja Eren tidak melihat, semburat kemerahan yang tergambar jelas di pipi Armin.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N:

Udah berapa tahun ini fic saya telantarin, ya? /plak/ dan udah berapa kali seseorang –atau dua?- di luar sana menyeru kepada saya untuk mengapdet fic ini ya? /plak again/

Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya banyakin dikit isi ficnya. Oh, iya, balesan review di PM aja ya, paling lambat dua minggu setelah chapter 2 ini apdet~

Ah iya, anggap saja di sini Eren sudah banyak menghabisi titan. Dan mengenai latar tahun dan lain-lainnya, akan saya jelaskan kalau ada yang bertanya /dikemplang

Eum, maksud saya, akan ada alasan-alasannya. Semuanya berhubungan, kok ^^

Pertanyaan? Keluhan? Kekecewaan? Tidak suka? Flame? Pujian? /disambit

Silakan manfaatkan kotak di bawah ini~


End file.
